kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Gamers
The League of Gamers is a chatroom owned by DjStreamline, with its own wiki-page and moderated mostly by The People, and occasionally gamerkc and mommacullen (the former owners of the LoG). Remember, ModFriend is your friend and there is a mute button, but with the newly modded in our ranks, there is very little time that we are modless anymore. Time for phase 2 of reconstruction. Room ID ?room_id=18 *put in url after game title to go directly to the LoG Current Info Most of the original LoGers left for Lamp Factory and The Hive. The only ones left currently are TheoSoft, Asmodous, Sir_Fratley, and Filecabinet_guy. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModFriend, as needed. The LoG once stood as the greatest chatroom in Kongregate, however after the collapse, very few of us survivors remained. Overall, we have rebuilt the LoG, from the ground up and will be mighty again among the chat rooms, a reward in and of itself of great social importance in the world. If you feel you need to be added, feel free to do so, in order to then be judged and eventually accepted, but please keep it funky fresh and be sure to edit others if they tell it like it is. (Note): It is widely accepted that in order to be considered an original LoGer, you had to have been around during the McKain dynasty. LoG Laws Sonny Even the word 'sonny' is a flamable offence in the LoG. It is BANNED from the LoG Sonny is despised in the LoG, any mention of it in a positive light, will be disregarded as an idiotic babble. When it continues, any person has the right to deal with them as sees fit, within the confines of the laws. Trolling Illegal in the LoG. All individuals carry Troll-be-Gone and are permitted to use it. Trolling is defined in the Kongregate Code of Conduct and can result in a silence and/or ban. Also, individuals are permitted to troll the troll to get them to leave, just don't become a troll yourself. Note: Some people from Mckain's Dynasty were entrusted with the epic weapons of akira21, one of the best troll killers in the universe. Be wary of these people as they have IMMENSE troll killing power. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Worthy of a silence and/or ban. When spammed, call a mod, our police force. Lamp Lamp is a common placeholder for profane words in the League of Gamers. Please use whenever possible instead of profanity. If profanity is used at others use this, not the actual profanity, and if you fail to, then you can be **'d to death Current Notable LoGers Kongregate Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in the League of Gamers (LoG) TheoSoft TheoSoft is one of the longest standing LoGers, and is the resident historian, having been quite active, he can tell you who was here and what all happened for almost 1/3 of Kong history. He has developed one game, "The Flight of the Bumblebee" and is working on several other types of projects, including a sequel. Asmodous Asmodous is one of the first three people to become serious members of the log, not including gamerkc, with mstaylor joining the log shortly before him and mckain joining the log shortly after him. He has developed one game, Maze Escape, and is currently working on a new game called 'Holy Vs Evil' which should be up some time in 2010. He can be an immature, flaming twit but he can also be an intellectual, interesting guy. Makes extremely risque jokes and holds vast amounts of knowledge about the log's history. *note: Likes to shoot kids with his hose and is DAMN good at it DjStreamline PermaMod of the LoG, He's armed with his Ban Rifle, (M40Ban-3), and can draw a bead on any Troll on the InterWebz... Don't make him shoot you. (He's also got a silencer on that thing) Also, always has cookies, but he never shares with the Trolls. This upsets them tremendously. moses78 Some dude in Pennsylvania, resident pimp of the LoG. Gonna be important someday, very important, and have lots of money and such stuff. racefan12 Permanent member of the LoG, well liked, very popular and sought after as a friend. He also likes NASCAR and is happy to discuss it with other fans of the sport. Is now the official poster of links to various LoG websites because everyone else is too lazy to post them. Also the LoG's unofficial "Grammar Nazi". *note: relatively daft, but not nearly as daft as moses78, that's impossible. Ketsy Resident drug addict. His drug of choice is Ketamine, a cat tranquilizer. Can be quite mean at times due to brain damage from drug use, but can be useful when dealing with trolls, and makes nice quips every now and then. Also, very good at math. He is going to design the new US capital building when moses78 becomes president and orders it. *Note from Ketsy: I'm not actually on drugs, and I'm not going into the appropriate field of engineering to design buildings. *Note from Asmo: moses couldn't be the president of a duckfield. Sir_Fratley Young Gaming Prodigy from Ireland. Co-Founder and CEO of Organized Chaos Games (OcG in the LoG) with DjStreamline. Keep an eye out for their newest creation: Blaze Funeray and the Werewolves of Equallia. *note: in trouble with Moses78 for re-editing the past LoGers section, now the ToC is long again. *Note: Now with extra awesomesauce in every bite Filecabinet_guy He occasionally shows up, but due to college, has limited time. Migrated over with djkittn from Road Scholars, bringing a hard working family, and strong RoadScholarian Work Ethic. gryphus1153 The youngest member of the LoG permanent residents. 13 y/old Singing Smart aleck from Singapore. Chairman of the LoG welcoming committee. *Note: I love Chocolate Qwandri was, indeed put in the LoG when he first started, and never left. (no one knows why) *note: no longer qwandri, gwandri, or any other name. Westov older dude from somewhere (AKA Canada), mysterious yet cool. possibly a dad, or maybe even a grandpa, but nobody knows. Flies jets for the Canadian Air Force. Snackers I.T. Professional who is on for a few days at a time, when he is not busy with having a life. Krystar Lives in California, hence is on later when others are off, but still nice. Likes baby Polar Bears, why, no one knows. TalonH Lives in Southeastern NY, apparently raised by wolves... We're investigating this claim. Gainedhate Builder from the Philadelphia area, rather interesting but overall a cool guy. Likes to chase Jagr with Yuengling Lager. *note: "Moses gave me a horrible description. I will slay you all for this subordination." *"Anything you say is invalid since you proved herself to be a hypocrite. *Gained hate of what? Kittens? Trucks? (you beter not say tacos, cheese, pie, or pasta) *Or all of the above) Jthoopes96 The current KoT (King of Tacos) and could also jump a truck with his bare legs. Also he is hoping to someday become a higher level than TheoSoft. THATS RIGHT U!!!! and enjoys rice. Numbuh7 A dude from somewhere the BBC hasn't found out exists (the north of England, if you care.) If you have a PS3, pm him for a friend request. Note: loves lbp. That is all. Sirfuzzalot The resident fuzz and second sir of LoG, he seems to have started there and never left. CheeseMan42 Went through a lot of chatrooms finally deciding on the LoG. Lives in Florida. Likes cheese... alot AND PIE!!!!!! Category:CheeseMan42 Regular Trolls iDemon - RIP *note from Numbuh7: He swears. A lot. Like a trooper. *note from moses78: He has the tag in his profile, but its fake. *note from Ketsy: I don't think he's a troll. I think he's just stupid. *note from djstreamline: has 16 alts, has admitted to this. *note from Ketsy: I retract my previous statement. *note from Newspapers: he's dead. HAMBERGER106 - no longer in the log HE LIKES TO USE CAPITALS HE LIKES TO NUKE PEOPLE HE SWEARS AND HE ALSO STALKS THE LAIR. kezman00# - no longer in the log Replace the # with whatever number you wish. No one knows how many times kezman has been banned with different user accounts. *note from moses78: he hates me, so don't be surprised if my presence sets him off. FlameVampire Makes no sense most of the time. Talks about smoking homos and weed, a lot. Also admits to having an eating problem. Cr0wnD - no longer in the log Constantly silenced. Complete troll, nothing can stop it, except a mighty banhammer. God bless the banhammer. * note: Has given up his trollish ways. cloem - no longer in the log Whiney, Spoiled little foreign girl. Don't ask her anything, say Hello, or even let her catch you speaking or she'll start a fight. Also, the left side of her screen is broken, so that's why all she ever does is try to make friends in the chat room. *note: This troll is under consideration for being unlabelled as a troll. *note: Only if she starts behaving like an adult. *note: Says she is 12, acts like it too, but is really 17 and skinny The Flafs - no longer in the log Recently, a group of kids have created several (40ish) accounts with the word "flaf" in them. They swarm into the LoG and take trolling to the extreme. YayKitties - no longer in the log Ex troll. was killed by akira, asmodous, mstaylor and knightofra in an epic battle of wits that ended when KnightofRa got bored and banned him and threatened to get a permaban placed on him. Yaykitties was never seen in the LoG again. Many members, such as Retribute, were outspoken in their hatred of YayKitties. He is one of the most infamous members ever to visit the League. Road Scholars Following an incident regarding the League's former Moderator McKain (who assumed ownership of Road Scholars in exchange for leaving the League), the Road Scholars chat room has become the butt of many a joke in the League of Gamers, most of which are unnecessary! Disclaimer: None of the current LoGers hold any animosity toward those of Road Scholars or other rooms, for that matter, including the long-standing members. Past LoGers to the "original" LoGers, the LoG didn't die when you left. You left it. and it is still in use, please don't come in here acting like you own the place, especially if you haven't been here for a long time. the current, and rightful owners don't appreciate being pushed out of our room, by you talking about how the LoG used to be. It's not that way anymore, so don't lamping act like it is. kthnxbai. ^angry person is angry. However you can come back and talk, just don't try and talk down to the new regs, they earnt their place here. An "original" and still standing LoGer.^ List of Past LoGers A-E Aectalek (m); Ajaxneron (m); Akira=; aquasaurious; BobDylan; coolrich2; Dedaluminus; DjKittn; F-L FastPplz; F15hfac3; ForceUK; GwenWilliams (m); HairyBuddha (quit); Health; Headshot07; iRevo; Kierlyn; kirbyviper93; kooliokid94; Life; M-S Maninhell; McKain (m); Minimalist__; moomoomoomoo; MrSpontaneous (m); MsTaylor (m); Nightbane; nutcase07; OmniSonic; PastryPuff; Philanthropist; Potshotlynxlynx (m); Retribute; Rockefelon (m); SilentLegend21; Shinbatsu; Skatagirrl; Smuzz; SuperNina; T-Z Wilkins (m); Alphabetized. Whomsoever made this missed out a LOT of regulars, I'm missing a few myself I think. *Separated. Three sections, i tried to do the best i could at making them even, but now the Table of contents is cleared up a bit. **Signed: moses78 *Separated. 13 sections - Sir_Fratley *Separated. 4 sections - Sir_Fratley, The ToC is small once more! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners